


Jet Black Hearts 3.07: Lucy

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: AllLucywas looking for was a trip.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 3.07: Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 3.07, "Fresh Blood."

Spider wasn't Lucy's hangout of choice, but Aura had sworn she'd heard from Blue that Shanice had a good hookup there. 

It had been way too long since Lucy had had a good trip, so she dressed for slumming and tucked a few twenties into her pocket. She had a few drinks and bummed a couple of smokes. Some guy, Dixon, who was hot in a single dad kind of way, whispered in her ear. He promised a high that would never go away, and when she nodded, he put a few drops of something into her drink.

After that, it was all hot skin and flashing lights. Dixon's place was both too dark and not enough. She danced with a girl who looked kind of like her; it was like kissing a mirror, she thought later.

Teeth and laughter and a rush like nothing she'd felt before. The blood, the blood she didn't expect.


End file.
